


The Best Dreams Happen When You're Awake

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: fandom_aid, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is a quote from Cherie Gilderbloom.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Best Dreams Happen When You're Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a quote from Cherie Gilderbloom.

Wandering through the empty warehouse, Harry didn't see any sign of the illegally imported Portuguese Long Snout scales or Peruvian Vipertooth venom he'd been tipped off he'd find.

Glimpsing a flash of purple spell light and throwing himself to the floor to dodge it, Harry realised that he'd been set up. He scrambled to his feet and ran toward the door he'd come through, flinging it open but not before he felt a curse hit him square in the back.

He stumbled out, his skin burning as if it was on fire. Squeezing his eyes shut, he spun on his heel and prayed he wouldn't leave an arm or leg behind.

~*~

Cool water caressed his skin and delicate fingers gently applied a healing salve. Heavy bandages enveloped his torso, doing their magic as he faded in and out of consciousness.

_Soft lips trailed down his neck, making him shiver. A hand wrapped around his aching erection, stroking firmly, waves of pleasure warming his body inside and out. He carded his fingers through soft curls and moaned, "Hermione...."_

"I'm here."

Harry opened his eyes and turned toward the voice, pleased to see his visitor and yet disappointed to discover he'd been hallucinating.

Hermione held a book in her hand, finger between the pages. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." He looked around. "How did I get here?"

"You Apparated to my flat," Hermione said matter-of-factly, though a faint blush coloured her cheeks. "I brought you here. Two days ago."

"Wow." Two days. It had been some time since Harry had been injured that badly on a job. "Thank you."

"I should tell them you're awake," Hermione said standing, though she walked toward him rather than out of the room. She stood over him, just looking at him for a long moment, then leaned down and pressed her lips to his. 

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "I'll be right back."

"All right," he said, heart soaring.


End file.
